


One Hundred-Dollar Pants

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [24]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothes Shopping, Expensive Clothes, Gen, Wevember, based on true story - Freeform, dongmyeong's pants are expensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: That time Hwanwoong convinced Dongmyeong to buy those expensive pants
Series: wevember [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One Hundred-Dollar Pants

Dongmyeong is a fashion icon, he’d always try to look his best. He often mixed and matched his wardrobe to bring out new looks all the time. Often, he would go shopping for new clothing to add to his neverending wardrobe. He loved the feeling of being the best-looking in the room. He would always try to look his best whenever he’s headed out (but that doesn’t mean he would not throw on a hoodie and sweatpants on the occasion).

Today, Dongmyeong wanted to try and find new things to add to his collection. He was thinking of adding some vintage looks, it would look good in the fall. So he decided to go to a vintage shop. Tagging along was his twin brother, Dongju, and Hwanwoong.

“So what are you looking for specifically?” Hwanwoong asked.

The younger shrugged. “I think I’ll know when I see it.”

The store wasn’t too big, it shouldn’t be hard for him to be able to find what he wants.

“I’m gonna go look at some jackets, you guys go ahead,” Dongju said, splitting up with the other two.

So Dongmyeong and Hwanwoong explored the many rows of different clothes, ranging from jackets to shirts to pants. It was when they were at the pants section when a particular article of clothing caught his attention.

“These pants look nice,” he muttered, checking them out. It was a light blue pair of pants with a lighter bit on it. Dongmyeong picked it up and gave it a good look before a pout formed on his lips when he saw the price.

“One hundred dollars? That’s too expensive,” he frowned.

“You should buy it,” Hwanwoong said.

“Is the price even worth it?”

“Well, you would regret not buying it,” he persuaded.

Dongmyeong mentally debated about it. Should he buy it, should he not?

“You’re gonna regret it if you don’t buy it,” Hwanwoong insisted.

Eventually, Dongmyeong gave in and bought those pants, despite it making a big dent in his wallet. He knew Yonghoon wasn’t gonna be too happy about it. He would’ve bought other clothes, but he’s spent enough already on this pair of pants.

At home, he decided to put it on, pairing it with a red top.

“This looks nice,” he hummed to himself while checking himself out in the mirror. 

“I probably won’t be buying new clothes for a while,” he noted to himself.

Despite the poor financial decision he made, he was pretty proud of this purchase. Hwanwoong was right after all, he would’ve regretted not buying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had too much fun writing this one XD I hope you guys enjoyed it  
> Also, can we agree Myeong is a fashion icon (but also cover-up in the winter myeong you're gonna get sick again)


End file.
